WildStar Slash commands
WildStar supports using slash commands in chat windows, such as changing chat channel when typing /s or /a via the keyboard. Slash commands in WildStar include commands for chat, emotes, player actions, general user interface, and AddOn commands. For regular players, slash commands can be used in WildStar directly in Chat windows, such as changing chat channel, like /s to /a via the keyboard, and in user Macros. This article explains specifics of Slash commands in WildStar, and lists the currently available slash commands. Slash commands in WildStar include commands for chat, emotes, player actions, general user interface, and AddOn commands. Uses Commands ;Key * option - words in brackets are options for commands, typed without the brackets * option2 - where the vertical line, or 'pipe', separates different types or options for a command Chat * /aw, /awhisper playername - opens a edit box to send an account whisper to the specified player * /chjoin channelname - joins a specified channel * /chleave channelnumber - leaves the specified channel * /ignore playername - ignores the specified player * /t, /tell, /w, /whisper playername - opens a edit box to send a whisper to the specified player * /ginvite playername - invites specified player to your current guild * /gkick playername - kicks or removes specified player from your current guild * /gquit - remove yourself from your current guild * /gpromote playername - promotes specified player one rank in your current guild * /gdemote playername - demotes specified player one rank in your current guild * /gdemote playername - disbands or removes the guild Channels * /1, /2, /3, /4, /5, ... - commands for accessing custom chat channels after using /chjoin * /a, /advice - changes default channel to 'advice', or with text emits the text in the advice channel * /e, /emote * /i, /instance * /p, /party * /pvp * /s, /say - changes default channel to 'say', or with text emits the text in the say channel * /tr, /trade * /y, /yell * /z, /zone - changes default channel to zone, or with text emits the text in the zone channel * /g, /guild - changes default channel to guild, or with text emits the text in the guild channel Action * /doublejump * /jump Emote * /hug * /kiss * /pat Animation * /beckon * /bow * /cheer * /clap, /applaud * /cower * /cry * /crying * /dance * /dance2 * /drink * /eat * /flex * /fear * /hurray * /idle - plays the special 'idle' animation for the character * /kneel * /laugh * /no * /point * /salute * /shout * /shrug * /sit * /sleep * /talk * /wave, /bye, /goodbye, /farewell * /yes, /nod User Interface * /bug - opens the interface for bug report * /camp - exit theh game, similar exit button on the escape menu * /reloadui, /RequestReloadUI - reload the player game client 2D UI * /stuck - opens player stuck interface, for when character is physically trapped or stuck * /who - prints a list of the surrounding players in 'system' channel chat * /gearscore - prints your current "gear score" in 'debug' channel in chat * /eval - run WS UI Lua code snippet Game AddOn * /friendslist - open friends list UI window (FriendsList AddOn) * /Macros - opens the macro editing UI window (Macros AddOn) * /mounts - open the player mounts UI (MountScreen AddOn) * /pf - toggle the player's player frame window, or (PlayerFrame AddOn) * /dye - open the Item Dyeing UI window (ItemDyeing AddOn) * /ai - opens Account Inventory UI window (AccountInventory AddOn) * /Nameplates, /Nameplates_OpenMenu, /nameplates - opens the Nameplate Options UI window (Nameplates AddOn) * /cluetracker - opens the adventure Clue UI window (AdventureClueTracker AddOn) * /malgraveres - opens the adventure malgrave caravan UI window. (AdventureResources AddOn) * /whitevaleadv - opens the adventure whitevale UI window (AdventureWhitevale AddOn) * /guildpanel - opens Guild UI window (Guild AddOn) * /salvageall - opens Salvage UI window (ImprovedSalvage AddOn) * /keybind - opens Keybindings UI window (Keybinding AddOn) * /ToggleMailWindow - toggles the player Mail UI window (Mail AddOn) * /neighborlist - opens the Neighbors UI window (NeighborList AddOn) * /rep - opens the player's Reputation UI window (Reputation AddOn) * /Tutorials, /tutorials - opens the Tutorials UI window (Tutorial AddOn) Other * /debuwwgon - looks like a just test harness for carbine UI dev work (Debug AddOn) * /UIToggleCinematics - UI to widescreen letter-box for displaying video (Macros AddOn) * /TutorialPromptTest - opens the Tutorial prompt testing UI window (Tutorial AddOn) * /zh - opens the Zone Hopper zone testing UI window (ZoneHopper AddOn) * /zhdev - opens the dev version of Zone Hopper zone testing UI window (ZoneHopperDev AddOn) Category:Macros Category:Chat